Implants generally denote substitutes restoring human body tissues that are lost, and refer grafting of artificially-made teeth in dentistry. That is, the implant is used for a semi-permanent dental grafting of an artificial tooth in a jawbone of a man. In case of a general prosthesis or denture, surrounding teeth and bones are damaged with a lapse of time. However, the implant does not damage surrounding tooth tissues and causes no decay in the tooth while having a function and an appearance similar to those of a natural tooth, so that it can be semi-permanently used.
Titanium and titanium alloy chiefly used as an implant material in dentistry and orthopedics areas is not directly interlocked to osseous tissues generally due to a bioinert property. Therefore, a surface treatment such as coating on a surface of a metallic implant with a material having a bioactive property is performed to afford bioactivity to the implant to increase a clinical success rate.